Arcifero's Godess
by ATDL-kakashilove
Summary: La petite Sasha vient vivre en Grèce avec un père étranger a sa vie, aussi froid que la neige.Cependant, elle découvre que sa vie subit un changement radicale après sa rencontre avec un serviteur de son père :un homme aux yeux aussi bleu que le saphirs!la vie n'a jamais été aussi captivante avec des nouveaux amis et des nouveaux ennuis!AU,un peu de gender bender et trop de romance!
1. Chapter 1

**salut les amis!ca fait des années que je rassemble mon courage et voila le resultats! tres fan de saint seiya the lost canvas je choisis d'ecrire une fic AU avec les personnages de cet univers**

**soyez indulgents j'ai une imagination etrange mais c'est mon debut ici**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

**Chapitre1 : première rencontre**

Le jeune homme s'impatientait, la chaleur accablante n'était pas pour l'aider et le nombre croissant des gens qui l'entouraient commençait à l'irriter. Lui qui d'habitude est si calme si patient.

Il fixait le tableau d'affichage pour s'assurer pour la cinquante huitième fois qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'heure. Non en effet le tableau affichait heure d'arrivée de l'avion en provenance de Rome « 13 :15 » et il était maintenant « 13 :30 » et aucune arrivée du dit vol. Contrit, irrité par ce manque de ponctualité mais aussi, il venait de le réaliser, indigné par la stupidité de sa mission, il se dirigea vers le bureau de renseignements.

« Excusez moi, dit il d'un ton ou il voulait dissimuler l'irritation, pouvez vous me renseigner sur le vol en provenance de Rome aujourd'hui ?

-Sur quelle ligne monsieur ?répondit l'employée avec un sourire

-Aegan Airlines

-Une seconde…ah oui !le vol a été retardé d'une demi-heure monsieur. C'est donc pour « 13 :45 »

-…merci. »

Oh non c'est le début d'un cauchemar….ben tant pis, se dit le jeune homme, attendons !

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il portait et revit la photo de la personne qu'il devait chercher : une gamine d'à peine 9ans !

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux d'enlever sa veste mais il était si paresseux en ce moment qu'il laissait tomber l'idée.

Apres une attente d'un quart d'heure (qui soit dit en passant semblait durer une journée) l'annonce que l'avion qui l'intéressait venait d'arriver, il se leva et attendit. Les voyageurs commençaient déjà à sortir. A mesure que le temps défilait, la crainte d'avoir raté sa cible commençait à l'assaillir. Déjà il formulait un plan B lorsqu'il l'a vit.

Une jeune fillette de 9 ans, chevelure lavande courte, teint laiteux, yeux émeraude et portant une robe noire longue avançait en poussant un chariot qui portait deux valises et un petit sac. Son visage correspondait a la photo qu'il avait alors d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Kusari ? Sasha Kusari ? S'enquit-il d'une voix aimable »

La fillette leva sa tête, un regard effrayé passa dans ses prunelles émeraudes, la crainte se lisait sur son visage innocent.

« o-oui ?qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Sisyphus mademoiselle, répondit il en souriant, Kheiron Arcifero Sisyphus » 

* * *

Sisyphus jetait un coup d'œil vers la petite occupante du siège a coté du sien. Elle avait refusé de s'assoir sur la banquette arrière protestant contre le fait qu'il y avait une en avant et que c'était mal poli de le laisser seul. Alors il s'était plié à sa volonté et après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'elle garderait sa ceinture de sécurité, il démarra la Chevrolet Cruze en conduisant avec aisance.

Cependant le silence de la petite l'inquiétait ainsi que cet air de mélancolie sur son visage. Il jugeait bon de ne point la laisser ruminer des pensées noirs.

" Vous devez trouver ce climat très prés de celui de l'Italie mademoiselle.

-Ah! Euh...oui un -elle timidement

-La Grèce et l'Italie se ressemblent beaucoup m'a t-on dit

-Je ne sais pas...je n'ai jamais vécu ici

-Pourtant votre père y vit

-oui...mais j'ai vecu avec maman"

Sisyphus se tut. Il avait touché un point sensible pour la fillette; si elle avait vecu avec sa mère cela veut logiquement dire qu'elle ne connait pas son père. De plus revenir ici en laissant sa mère et sa vie en Italie devrait être pénible pour elle.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la petite qui l'interpellait timidement:

"Monsieur...vous êtes qui vous?"

Sisyphus ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à cette question. La fillette le regardait avec des yeux ronds, craintive: peut être que cette question était malpolie?

"Excusez ce rire. Je suis Kheiron Sisyphus, répondit-il simplement [**Kheiron est l'étoile principale de la constellation du Sagittaire...je crois!]**

-Oui je sais mais... (Elle hésita et Sisyphus devinant ce qu'elle voulait continua pour elle)

-Vous vouliez savoir mon statut au sein de votre famille c'est ca?

-O-oui...s'il vous plait...

-Mais bien sur volontiers; je suis le garde corps de monsieur votre père

-Ah...et pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé pour me chercher?

-Vu qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais rien à faire, monsieur m'a demandé de vous ramener à la maison.

-Vous...vous travaillez chez lui depuis longtemps?

-Je suis à son service depuis 3ans, repondit Sisyphus souriant toujours. Rassurez vous, ajouta t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il n'enverrait pas une recrue de deux mois pour chercher sa fille.

-Je me le demande...murmura la fillette tristement"

Sisyphus, changeant de sujet, s'enquit a questionner la jeune maitresse sur ses études. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait toujours bien étudié et que sa maman avait été fière d'elle. Elle ajouta que ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Sisyphus compatissait avec la petite maitresse:

"Vous les verrez un jour mademoiselle, vous les reverrez. En attendant vous serez bien entourée"

La petite Sasha regarda son conducteur. Elle sourit:

"Oui...je sais"

Sisyphus arrêta la voiture et descendit. Se tournant vers Sasha, il lui ouvrit la portière. Elle regardait la grande maison en pierre blanches et élégamment entretenue avec appréhension et une crainte non dissimulée.

"Si je descends...je trouverai papa la bas...n'est ce pas?

-Oui demoiselle Kusari, répondit le jeune homme"

Il voyait bien qu'elle craignait d'entrer dans ce domaine qui est pourtant le sien. Il tendit la main vers la jeune maitresse, elle la prit instinctivement, la serrant entre sa petite main d'enfant.

"Je serais la maitresse de cette maison?

-Oui demoiselle Kusari...ne pleurez pas s'il vous plait."

Elle leva son visage innocent vers lui et dit souriante:

"Je vais pas pleurer! Je vais courageusement faire ce que mon papa veut!"

Sisyphus fut étonné qu'une enfant puisse être a ce point la courageuse et sage. Il lui sourit tendrement et s'avança, sa grande main enveloppant celle beaucoup plus petite de Sasha qui s'y accrochait reconnaissant cette main comme familière, reconnaissant cette chaleur comme la seule chose bienveillante dans une maison complètement étrange et hostile.

* * *

**voila les amis pour le premier chapitre!vous aimez? alors une petite review ne serait pas mal! dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**basé sur vos avis je publierais le second chapitre alors ..a la prochaine!**

**ATDL**


	2. Chapter 2

**salut les amis!**

**tout d'abord desolée pour le retard!j'avais mon projet d'architecture d'interieur a faire et j'etais debordée!desolée!**

**pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un cookie!et un nouveau chapitre**

**reviewer les amis ca me fera plaisir et en plus ca permet d'ameliorer la qualité de l'histoire**

**merci pour Yui666444 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favs!pour toi un grand cookie en chocolat!**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire**

**ah je dois probablement dire que les personnages de saint seiya ne m'appartienne pas helas!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la « grande maison blanche »**

Arrivée a l'entrée de la maison, Sasha trouva les domestiques qui en la voyant s'inclinèrent tous. Sisyphus lui dit alors :

« Mademoiselle voici votre intendant monsieur Sage, il s'occupera de vous. »

Elle regarda Le vieil homme souriant à la longue chevelure argentée debout devant elle. Elle fit quelques pas mais se retient et regarda Sisyphus.

« e-et vous monsieur ? Ou allez-vous ?

-j'irai rejoindre mon poste demoiselle, répondit-il en souriant »

Sasha baissa la tête et serra la main de son protecteur.

« Ne me laissez pas…murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inintelligible »

Mais Sisyphus l'entendit. Il se baissa jusqu'à être à l'hauteur de la petite fille.

« Monsieur Sage est très gentil…ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Kusari »

A contre cœur, elle lâcha sa main la main chaleureuse et familière et se laissa diriger vers l'escalier. Se retournant, elle vit Sisyphus qui l'encourageait de son sourire.

* * *

Une semaine passa et Sasha ne s'était toujours pas habituée au rythme de sa nouvelle vie et sa nouvelle maison. Le fait que tout le monde l'appelait « maitresse » ou « jeune maitresse » ou « maitresse Sasha » n'était pas pour la faire sentir plus à l'aise. Il est vrai que Sage était très rassurant et Lithos sa servante mais la « grande maison » avait son propre système.

Son père, « le grand maitre », avait installé chez lui, a part les servantes les deux gardiens et l'intendant Sage, douze gardes de corps.

Voyez-vous ca…douze ! Pas deux ou au plus quatre ou cinq mais douze !

Et il faudra savoir que leur installation à la maison suivait un ordre particulier.

Monsieur Kusari avait un appartement particulier dont l'accès était unique. On ne pouvait y entrer que si on passait par les douze appartements de ses gardes.

Et encore ! L'ordre de ces appartements était très….curieux ils étaient organisés selon l'ordre des signes du zodiac, et chaque garde était né sous le même signe de l'appartement qui lui a été désigné.

….comme quoi l'excentricité de monsieur son père, qui soit dit en passant est très connue, a atteint un degré dépassant l'imaginaire.

Qui…sur cette planète...engagera douze gardes corps…dont le seul critère…est d'être du même signe zodiacal que l'appartement vacant ?

Monsieur Kusari oui !

Outre son excentricité, Sasha ne put reprocher à son père qu'une chose : son absence. Ce qui explique le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas encore vu.

Quant à ces fameux « douze » elle ne les connaissait pas. Les seules personnes qui constituaient son entourage et son cercle d'échange étaient Sage et lithos sa servante ainsi que Sisyphus.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le revoir mais elle gardait de lui un souvenir doux de l'homme qui fut la seule source de chaleur dans un nouveau monde hostile.

Aujourd'hui, la petite Sasha devrait passer toute la matinée à étudier. Or c'était précisément ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Songez que pour une fillette de neuf ans, étudier 7/7 n'était guère complaisant. Alors elle avait pour projet de fuir !

Elle guettait le moment ou Sage la laissera seule pour échanger les livres de mathématiques avec ceux de la grammaire. Elle disposera alors de dix minutes pour s'enfuir d'un matin barbant.

Ce qu'elle fit !elle courut en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Le son de ses pas précipités ricochait sur le marbre du carrelage créant un vacarme qu'elle crut résonner dans toute la maison avec la force du tonnerre. Les couloirs semblaient interminables, le dédale des tours et des culs-de-sac ne finissait pas et elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans la grande maison ! Qui est l'architecte d'intérieur qui s'était occupé de ca ? Ne pouvait il pas essayer de différencier un peu ces satanés couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous ?

De loin elle aperçut une lumière vive : la lumière du jour. Heureuse elle prit cette direction en courant de peur que Sage ne la retrouve et elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas s'être trop perdu dans le labyrinthe de la grande maison blanche.

Elle débouchait sur un terrain immense, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait un peu au début mais elle clignait les petits yeux pour s'y habituer. Elle était dans un parc immense ! Sa beauté était saisissante et les arbres étaient magnifiques ! Éblouie par l'aspect féerique de ce champ, elle s'arrêta sans considérer trop son entourage.

Elle fut réveillée par l'impact de….quelque chose contre son petit corps ! Elle eut l'impression qu'elle roulait en boule. Effrayée, elle ferma les yeux.

« Non mais ca va pas la gosse ? »

Au son de cette voix railleuse et indignée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était a terre, un jeune garçon a la chevelure sauvage longue jusqu'aux épaules d'une couleur bleu violacé, aux yeux brillant de colère. La petite Sasha ne pouvait savoir ce qui le prenait à cet adolescent turbulent. Elle n'avait rien fait…non ?

Le jeune adolescent se leva en pestant contre ces fifilles qui ne savaient pas où mettre les pieds. Sasha un peu contrite par l'attitude malpoli de ce garçon se leva toute seule en brossant la poussière de sa robe.

« Sa va vraiment pas toi ?récria cet ado décidément trop malpoli, tu n'as rien dans la tête pour courir comme ca ?

-excusez moi mais, essaya de dire Sasha en fronçant les sourcils, j'ignore pourquoi vous êtes contrarié ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-rien fait ?demanda le garçon incrédule, rien fait ? Mais c'est le tout le problème !T'as idée ou tu étais debout il y a deux minutes ? »

Sasha ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement elle ne savait pas ou elle était !

Le jeune homme, plus désagréable que jamais, vit bien qu'elle était dans l'embarras.

« Eh bien la petite peste, tu étais au beau milieu de mon champs d'entrainement ! Et ces machines que tu vois la bas idiote étaient entrain d'expédier des fléchettes acérés a une vitesse ahurissante ! Voila miss j'ai-rien-fait ! »

Autrement dit, pensa Sasha avec horreur, elle était sur le point de se blesser…pire !mourir peut être !

….ca veut dire que ce garçon malpoli et bruyant l'avait sauvé…bien malgré lui d'ailleurs !

« Euh…vous êtes qui vous ? »

Le jeune garçon se tournant vers elle esquissa un sourire narquois, moqueur et insolant comme rien au monde.

« Moi ?...

* * *

**TADA! je vous laisse deviner qui est ce garcon insolant et malpoli a votre guise mes amis! dites moi vos idées en review...sinon je serais triste et pas de chapitre :(**

**a la prochaine **

**ATDL**


	3. Chapter 3

**salut les amis!me revoila apres une bonne periode d' oui c'est a cause de la faculté desolée!**

**je crois que c'est tres court cette fois mais je voulais quand meme poseter quelque chose.j'aurais du poseter ca le week end mais j'i pas trouvé le temps.**

**je remercie Yui666444 ainsi que Saint Alkalifa pour leurs reviews je vous adore! UN COOKIE PLEIN DE CHOCOLAT POUR VOUS!**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tout va mieux!

_precedement:_

_« Euh…vous êtes qui vous ? »_

_Le jeune garçon se tournant vers elle esquissa un sourire narquois, moqueur et insolant comme rien au monde._

_« Moi ?..._

* * *

« Moi ? Je suis Antarès Kardia la gosse ! »

Antarès Kardia, jeune ado de 13 ans, grec d'origine, 8éme garde corps de monsieur Kusari, occupant de l'appartement du Scorpion, considérait devant lui cette fillette qui venait d'interrompre son entrainement mais aussi venait de lui intimer l'obligation de la sauver. Non mais dans quelle situation ridicule il s'était mis ? Lui sauver les demoiselles en détresse ? Et du coin de l'œil il vit qu'elle pleurnichait !lui sauver les petites pleurnicheuses ? ca ne va pas non ?

Décidément en plus d'être pleurnicheuse elle était muette la morveuse la preuve elle n'avait pas dit un mot !

Alors que Kardia envisageait la possibilité de reprendre son entrainement (et tant pis pour la morveuse !)…..justement la voila qui retrouvait l'usage de sa langue.

« Je...je ne savais pas….dit elle en mordant les levres, pardonnez moi monsieur. »

Kardia fut assaillis par divers émotions : stupéfaction, incrédulité, dégout mais aussi…une gêne devant le visage déconfit de la fillette. Il choisit alors la meilleure solution : râler !

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses mais enfin ? C'est chiant à la fin ! » Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'apprêta à partir.

« Hé !l'interpella la fillette, at…attendez !

-Rah ! Râla t-il (juste pour la forme d'ailleurs !) qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-vous...vous travaillez ici ?

-en quoi ca te regarde la morveuse ? Ouais si tu veux !

-vous êtes garde corps ? »

Kardia était bien curieux la : d'où est ce que la gosse tenait ces informations ? bien qu'il désirait le savoir, il choisit la meilleure solution pour satisfaire ce désir.

Râler

« Tu me soules la morveuse !Pourquoi poser une question stupide si tu sais déjà la réponse ?Tes parents t'ont pas appris ca ?

-j'ai pas de parents…murmura la fillette »

Il s'arrêta, son dos face à la fille, presque choqué d'une telle réponse. Ainsi elle était orpheline ?...tout comme lui….

Il risqua de tourner la tete légèrement afin de l'avoir dans son champ visuel. Il vit qu'elle avait baissé la tete, le visage caché par sa frange. Kardia, gêné, préférait comme toujours utiliser sa meilleure façon de s'exprimer.

Râler !

« Rah alors pourquoi cette tête ? Et alors si t'as pas d'parents ?mais mince moi aussi j'en ai pas !Tu me voies pleurnicher la ?Entrain de casser la tête a autrui ?

-je…je suis désolée monsieur mais…hé !ou allez vous ?

-c'est ma pause café alors je vais pas la perdre a cause de toi.

-ne vous en allez pas s'il vous plait !le supplia- t- elle

-voyez vous ca ?se moqua Kardia, même pas en rêve la petite !

-je…je connais personne ici et…

-c'est pas mon problème, lança t-il en marchant à grands pas

\- je ne veux pas être seule à nouveau… »

Même si la petite fille murmurait ces mots d'une voix presque inintelligible, Kardia, lui qui était entrainé à reconnaitre le moindre bruit, l'entendit. La requête elle-même était sans intérêt pour un homme tel que Kardia mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention.

Ce fut le timbre de la voix de cette morveuse qui l'arrêta dans son élan, une voix si innocente, si mélancolique. Comme si elle portait sur ses épaules tous les malheurs même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ses 10 ans.

« C'est quoi ton nom toi la peste ?tonna t-il

-s-Sasha.

-j'ai rien entendu !

-SASHA !Cria la fillette »

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche horrifiée par cette impolitesse de sa part envers ce jeune ado. Kardia lui, s'amusait bien mais, voulant garder son air intimidant, il se gardait bien de sourire. Il lança la jeune fille sur son épaule. Choquée, Sasha ne sut quelle réaction adopter.

« Mais…qu'est ce que vous faites monsieur ?posez moi par terre s'il vous plait monsieur !

-monsieur ci monsieur ca monsieur tada monsieur tadi mais arrêtes la !râla Kardia en prenant un air contrarié (de la comédie en fait) j'ai pas 50 ans moi j'en ai à peine 13 ! Et toi t'en as combien ?

\- 9 ans, répondit-elle craintive

-bon sa va la, arêtes de m'appeler monsieur, Kardia suffit !

-mais vous n'allez…

-et puis tutoie moi !l'interrompit-il »

Silence

Sasha toujours sur l'épaule du jeune ado demanda :

« C'est vrai ?je peux vraiment vous tutoyer ?

-dis donc toi tu me prends pour un blagueur ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kardia la vit, du coin de l'œil, sourire timidement. Alors il esquissa son sourire insolant et dit d'une voix sournoisement narquoise :

« Sasha hein ? Hum….on va bien rigoler petite morveuse pleurnicharde ! »

* * *

**voila pour cette fois, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait je sais c'est court!**

**alors vous en pensez quoi?une petite review s'il vous plait? juste une seule et je posterai le prochain chapitre et je vous promets qu'il sera long!avec un cookie en cadeau!**

**a la prochaine...si je survis a la tonne de trucs a faire pour la fac!**

**ATDL**


	4. Chapter 4

**bonjour les amis! ou bonsoir cela depend!**

**bon je suis en retard...et enormement en retard devrais je dire...mais je m'excuse c'est la faute de mon projet pas de moi!**

**pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre super long!ah oui le plus long jumaintenant! j'espere que ca vous plaira tous!**

**je remercie Yui666444 pour sa review ainsi que Selia du dragon des mer et puis ma chere idole PerigrinTouque pour sa review tres constructive merci pour vous toutes mes cheres lectrices je vous adore et je vous envoie plein de cookie en chocolat et un bisou!**

**sur ce je vous laisse lire**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : tout va encore mieux…OU PAS !

Sasha ne savait que faire, ni que penser, ni que dire. Pour être encore plus clair, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou pas.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu…d'un bistro ! Jugez messieurs dames, que de nos jours un bistro c'est parfaitement convenable pour une fillette de neuf ans….en tout cas c'est d'après monsieur Antares qui avait décidé d'adopter cette nouvelle méthode d'éducation. Et Sasha dans tout ca ? Elle se sentait gênée jusqu'aux racines des cheveux elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit !

Pour être toute a fait franche, l'atmosphère ici lui rappelait un peu l'Italie ou elle avait grandi. Les gens donnaient, malgré leur bruyance, la même chaleur que ses voisins en Italie.

Tout de même…si on exclut l'alcool, la fumée, les bruits, les rires sonores que dégageaient ces joueurs de cartes la bas, ou le rire particulièrement aigu de cette femme qui jouait au billard de ce coté…oui l'endroit était convenable pour les petites de neuf printemps !

Et puis cerise sur le gâteau, l'attitude de Kardia en rajoutait une couche a sa gêne :il avait poussé la porte, entrait dans l'établissement d'un pas de conquérant, prit une pomme dans le panier sur le comptoir du bar (insérez ici un coup d'œil sévère de la patronne), avait lancé Sasha sur une banquette en bois rembourrée en mousse rouge (bon, faut reconnaitre que c'était confortable), prit une chaise, l'avait trainé bruyamment, s'en fichait du regard courroucé de sa voisine du au bruit de la dite chaise et s'était installé confortablement comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux ! Une attitude particulièrement effrontée mais qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde et qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas troncher sur l'ensemble de l'établissement. Faut croire que tout le monde ici était soit habitué par ce comportement, soit eux même aussi insolent que lui ou soit tout simplement désintéressés….ce qui renforce la théorie numéro un !

Les joues teintées de rouge, gênée comme jamais au cours de sa courte existence, Sasha gardait la tête baissée, les lèvres serrées s'efforçant de ne pas trop bouger ni trop fixer les gens, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, les épaules voutées et semblait cultiver l'idée de se fondre avec la texture rocheuse du mur derrière elle.

Sous ses mèches lavande qui lui barraient le front, Sasha jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à son entourage.

L'espace avait des modestes dimensions, sans pour autant être écrasé. Prés de l'entrée se trouvait le bar derrière lequel une jeune femme a la magnifique chevelure ébène ondulée et au courbes généreuses d'une allure a la gitane était occupée a servir des liqueurs aux clients, le mur derrière elle était couvert d'un meuble en bois verni et dont les étagères étaient pleines de bouteilles aux formes et couleurs différentes. Face au bar, des tables rondes en bois pales avec des chaises assortis étaient placées au pied d'un mur en marron sombre. Un coin de l'établissement était aménagé en coin de jeu avec un magnifique billard élevé sur une estrade en moquette grise, ou plusieurs jeunes gens étaient concentrés sur les petites balles multi couleurs. Des tables non loin attiraient des joueurs de cartes qui riaient aux éclats sous un éclairage atténué principalement du aux spots lumineux du faux plafond. Le coin opposé avec le mur du fond délimitaient un coin resto avec des banquettes en mousse rouge et des box. Les murs avaient une texture rocheuse brute ajoutant un aspect cosy au bistro. C'était dans ce coin que Sasha et son « baby-sitter » étaient installés. Le sol était en bois, l'éclairage atténué et l'atmosphère chaude malgré le climatiseur. Surement du a l'excès de gens pensa la fillette.

L'endroit n'était pas chic au sens ou quelqu'un comme son père y mettra les pieds. Cependant il restait correct. N'empêche que Sasha ne pensait pas que sa place était ici !

La tête baissée, elle repensait aux événements de ce jour. Elle avait échappé à une matinée barbante, fit la connaissance d'un de ces fameux « douze » et se trouvait loin de la Grande maison Hostile et Froide. Elle était libre et joyeuse !...et comme toujours quand on éprouve une joie excessive, on ressent une pointe de mélancolie qui franchement aurait pu passer son chemin.

Intimidée, elle interpellait Kardia qui croquait toujours sa pomme :

« Kardia…je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir ...je me sens gênée

-Ne commence pas à me souler la peste !l'interrompis le jeune ado, laisse moi savourer cette pomme

-O-oui mais…

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis moi ?j'ai dis je veux savourer cette pomme putain !

-O-ok…murmura Sasha…je m'excuse… »

* * *

Il avait saisi la pointe de la tristesse dans sa petite voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Il se sentit soudain submergé par cette gêne inexplicable qu'il ressentait chaque fois que la fillette lui parlait sur ce ton. Ah mais bon sang de bon soir !Les petites pestes devraient toujours rires et crier et chamailler et casser la tête et chanter a tue tête et surtout l'énerver comme rien !pas murmurer avec cette tristesse que seuls les adultes ressentaient. Les petites pestes devraient pas avoir cette lueur de mélancolie dans leurs orbes, elles ne devraient pas avoir l'air de sourire alors que les yeux brillaient de larmes retenues !ca c'était la spécialité des jeunes donzelles et des femmes énervantes !Elle aura tout le temps de pleurer quand elle grandira cette…cette…ah mince il ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la fillette aux cheveux lavandes courts et a la robe noir !C'est très grave ca Kardia Antares a cours de mots !

Il détourna la tête avec une grimace : il n'aimait pas les pleurnichardes, il n'avait jamais aimé ca. Dans l'orphelinat ou il avait grandi, il fermait les oreilles en grimaçant chaque fois qu'un enfant lui vrillait les tympans avec ses même n'avait jamais pleuré comme ca alors pourquoi au nom de toutes les calamitées les autres ne suivaient pas son exemple ?

Il se leva et s'éloigna direction le bar, Calvera la peste qui s'occupait du bistro ne l'aimait pas. Peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait 13 ans au lieu des 16 qu'il affichait…ou peut être a cause de sa crinière qui était mille fois meilleur que la sienne, ou peut être parce qu'il était tout simplement insupportable avec son insolence. Il esquissait son sourire narquois à cette idée ouais il savait qu'il était particulièrement insolant mais ce n'était pas pour le gêner ca au contraire !

Ben tans pis pour Calvera, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander de l'alcool car il n'en avait pas envie, alors elle devrait se taire…logiquement.

* * *

Quant à Sasha, elle commençait à ressentir les élans de la mélancolie. Elle avait réussi à se sentir enfin plus ou moins heureuse depuis son arrivée en Grèce. Mais le naturel revient au galop la revoilà triste et pour cause ! Elle ne sentait pas la bienvenue dans la Grand Maison Froide, elle s'était dit que si elle s'échappait elle se sentira heureuse. Et elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Même avec Kardia elle ne se sentait pas désirée…..elle était toujours seule. Et si un adulte n'aimait pas ce sentiment, qu'en dire d'un enfant ? D'un enfant orphelin en plus ?

Elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même, voulant se fondre avec le mur et disparaitre pour de bon. A quoi bon essayer ? Pour son père, elle était une enfante indésirable et facilement oubliable. Pour Sage, une petite capricieuse. Pour Sisyphus, une requête de son patron qu'il avait exécuté avec brio et fini. Et pour Kardia, un fardeau casse tête et énervante.

Ses petits orbes se remplissaient de larmes….

….elle sentit une main douce sur sa tête. Levant les yeux, elle vit (non sans surprise) que cette main appartient à Kardia !et il avait l'air gêné en plus !

Il lui présenta une pomme rouge et un jus de fruit. Et puisque c'est Kardia, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et parler ! Dire qu'il déteste les petites pestes qui lui cassaient la tête !

« Je tiens pas a ce que tu meurs de faim, je serai tres gêné par la paperasse concernant tes funérailles alors tiens mange ! »

Sa voix avait un timbre qu'il voulait dégager. Mais la douceur se discernait aussi dans cette voix railleuse. La petite fillette était tres étonnée : c'est bien Kardia ca ? Et puis sa bonne nature reprit le dessus, voyant que son vis-à-vis était très gêné, elle s'empressait de répondre avec un sourire :

« Merci Kardia »

Et puis, elle fondit en larmes.

Imaginez le désarroi du jeune ado non mais zut !Il avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de pleurer et puis voila…merde !

« Oh sa va la !pourquoi tu pleurs hein ?j'aime pas les pleurnicheuses moi je te préviens ! » mais la méchanceté de ses mots furent inutiles contre la douceur de sa main toujours sur la tête de la petite fille. Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de sécher ses larmes avec ses petites mains. Elle souriait.

Finalement il y avait bien quelqu'un qui voulait bien d'elle.

C'est avec ces mots en tête qu'elle croqua sa pomme.

* * *

Sasha ne se sentait plus confuse.

Non cette fois elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Plus de mélancolie qui pointe le bout de son nez la ou elle n'était pas le bienvenue. Elle se sentait libre et heureuse. La raison se résumait en cet insolent adolescent à la crinière bleu violacé et au dictionnaire particulièrement effronté.

Ils étaient au parc, assis sur un banc en fer peint en vert électrique. La petite fille savourait un cheese burger avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire le jeune garçon. Cependant il n'admettra jamais cela et il affichait un air refrogné et indifférent.

Sasha se sentait au comble du bonheur assise sur ce banc. Ses jambes courtes n'atteignaient pas le sol mais elle ne fit pas attention a ce détail et balançait ses jambes au rythme de la douce brise de l'après midi méditerranéen, son cheese burger a la main alors que son compagnon croquait une pomme (la énième de ce jour). Elle savourait le vent sur ses joues et le gout de son déjeuner que Kardia lui a personnellement acheté. Ce dernier, après être sorti du bistro, l'avait emmené au par cet l'avait laissé courir tout son gré en riant et en pourchassant les papillons et les écureuils. Elle s'était éclatée comme jamais elle n'aura osé le faire dans la Grande Maison Blanche en faisant la folle gamine qu'elle avait toujours été en Italie. Elle s'était aventurée dans un arbre ou elle avait trouvé un chaton qu'elle avait caressé (avec la permission de Kardia en plus !). Puis après avoir épuisé son énergie en courant après un oiseau, elle était revenue sagement s'installer a coté de son compagnon. Sans rien dire, il s'était levé et l'avait laissé quelques minutes pour revenir les bras chargé de son déjeuner. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'était exécutée sans se le faire redire deux fois.

Elle avait passé une excellente journée. Et maintenant, rassasiée et fatiguée mais satisfaite, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie dormir. Mais pour cela il fallait retourner a la Maison et affronter les réprimandes de Sage…et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir faire ceci mais elle chassait ces pensées déprimantes pour ne pas gâcher son excellente humeur.

Quant a Kardia, outre ses remarques narquoises sur ses antiques de petites fofolle à tourner en rond dans le par cet a pourchasser des bêtes ridicules, il était presque agréable…bon agréable a la sauce Kardia évidement !

Il vit qu'elle avait fini son cheese ben ce n'est pas trop tôt c'était qu'un cheese burger pas un bœuf bourguignon !et elle en avait mis des heures à l'engloutir ce malheureux burger alors il préférait ne pas se demander combien cela lui prendrais de finir un bœuf bourguignon !

Et puisqu'il était resté des heures entières à être agréable, il lui fallait corriger cette négligence !

« C'est bon la !tu manqueras plus de manger le paquet la prochaine fois !

-je n'y peux rien c'est délicieux et tellement bon

-pff ! Ce n'est qu'un malheureux burger ! On dirait que t'as jamais mangé de cheese burger à t'entendre !

-ah mais non j'en avais déjà mangé avec ma maman

-voila alors

-attends mais celui la c'est plus délicieux parce que c'est toi qui me l'avait acheté Kardia »

Pris au deprovu, incapable de trouver une phrase au toc, le jeune ado se sentit rougir et se tut en détournant la tête essayant en vain de cacher sa gêne. Sasha fut heureuse de savoir qu'il était touché malgré qu'il joue les dures.

Eh ben Kardia reste toujours Kardia ! Après un bon moment émotionnel, voici mesdames et messieurs, une réplique a la sauce Antares !

« Dis donc toi !tu passes à peine une journée avec moi et tu commences à copier mon style ?n'importe quoi ! »

Sasha rit de bon cœur. Impossible de le corriger ce garçon !

Son protecteur se leva

« Pour que tu pleurniches pas je te prends une glace alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici la morveuse ! » et il partit.

La fillette était aux anges. Oui en effet c'était une journée des plus excellentes !

Peut être qu'elle avait parlé trop vite…car de loin elle vit Sage qui accourait dans sa direction. Elle bondit de son banc et essaya de se cacher mais trop tard ! Le vieil homme était agile et il l'avait attrapé par le bras dans une poigne certes douce mais qui l'empêchait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Vous voila mademoiselle !s'exclama le vieil intendant, je vous ai cherché partout

-je…vraiment ?

-ou étiez-vous passé mademoiselle ? Vous auriez pu vous perdre !

-ce n'est pas ce que…

-allez venez il faut que nous revenions

\- je je veux pas lâchez moi !

-mais qu'est ce que vous racontez mademoiselle ?il faut revenir il va bientôt faire nuit !

-je veux pas !Lâchez-moi Sage !

-hé ho qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?Lâche la toi ! » C'était Kardia qui venait de revenir une glace au chocolat a la main. Il toisait le vieil intendant avec soupçon. Sasha n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son intendant et couru se cacher derrière les jambes de son ami.

« Je te préviens espèce de...HIEN ?SAGE ?

-ah c'est toi Kardia ! fit le vieil intendant en soupirant, je ne suis même pas surpris en fait

-mais qu'est ce que tu foue ici toi ?et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu voulais a Sasha ?

-un peu de respect jeune homme, et je ne lui voulais pas de mal a la petite demoiselle

-ouais pas de mal hein ?foutaises que tout ca ! Tu le connais Sasha ce vieux ?

-o-oui…

-tu voies Kardia ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas !venez mademoiselle

-attends attends attends une petite seconde !Comment tu la connais cette morveuse ? ET TOI ! (Sasha frissonna car le cri lui était destiné) d'où est ce que tu le connais ce vieux casse tête ?

-mesure ton langage Scorpio Kardia ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu t'adresses à mademoiselle Kusari !

-je regrette pas faux jetons et puis je m'enQUOI ? LA DEMOISELLE QUOI ? »

Du coup la glace s'écrasa par terre tout comme la bonne humeur de Sasha. Tout comme l'espoir d'avoir Kardia comme ami.

« Ok ok vieux, j'ai saisi tu essaie de me faire marcher c'est ca ?tout ca parce que j'étais insolent ?oh mais tu sais je suis insolent avec tout le monde alors on arrête cette plaisanterie car c'est pas chic de ta part vieux grand père !

-je ne plaisante pas jeune insolent !cette fille est la demoiselle Kusari, Sasha Kusari.

-TU TE FOUES DE MOI ? » Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage stupéfait Kardia contemplait la petite fille. Incroyable, cette morveuse, cette petite pleurnicharde était….était….était….cette peste était…est...

« LA FILLE DE MON BOSS ?T'ES …..LA FILLE DE MON PATRON ? »

Ok….cette journée tournait a l'enfer pensait Sasha. Néanmoins elle hocha la tête lentement en signe positive, craintive…comme si elle avouait un crime.

« HIEN ?QU'EST CE QUE SA VEUT DIRE NON DE NON DE…

-il me semble que lorsque quelqu'un hoche la tête comme ca cela veut dire oui Kardia

-je sais vieux casse ambiance tais toi je ne parle pas a toi !Sasha c'est vrai ?

-o-oui…

-pourquoi t'as rien dis non d'une gargouille !

-parce...parce que...j'avais p-peur

-Mais peur de quoi diable ?

-de cette réaction précisément ! »

* * *

Sasha n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait crié.

Elle ne le réalisa qu'une fois elle s'était mise à courir loin des deux gens. Elle ne fit pas attention aux cris de Sage ni aux gens qu'elle avait bousculé. Elle continua de courir, la vue brouillée par ses larmes, les lèvres serrées.

Une fois ses jambes trop fatiguées, elle se laissait tomber sous un arbre. Elle se rendit compte une seconde plus tard, que cet arbre ressemblait fort bien a un arbre a Verone ou elle son frère et son ami se ressemblaient pour conspirer la meilleure façon de voler les bonbons a la réserve de sa mère. C'était comme son ami Tenma disait, leur quartier général. Souvent son frère dessinait, pendant qu'elle et Tenma se chamaillaient sur la meilleure façon de tromper la garde de sa mère. L'écho de leurs disputes résonnait dans ses oreilles, le son de leurs rires et de leur joie.

Tout ca revenait en force sur la tête de la petite fille, seule comme elle était sous cet arbre en Athènes et pas a Verone. Toute sa solitude lui revenait et la frappait au visage, une gifle monumentale pour une petite fille. Alors elle se mit à pleurer.

Vérone lui manquait, l'Italie lui manquait, son frère Aron lui manquait, son ami Tenma lui manquait….sa mère lui manquait et horriblement aussi.

Elle n'entendait pas le son des pas sur le gazon qui s'étaient arrêtées devant elle. En revanche, en levant les yeux elle vit devant elle des pieds élégamment chaussés de chaussures noirs, un individu habillé avec élégance d'un trois pièces impeccable, ses cheveux avaient une couleur neige et étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Ses yeux violets la toisaient froidement. Des yeux calculateurs.

Elle couina :

« Vous…vous êtes qui monsieur ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire froid.

* * *

**bon voila c'est fini pour cette fois**

**qui est ce monsieur je me le demande bien ?**

**reviewer les amis, ca va m'aider a progresser, sinon je pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre.**

**voila je vous demande une review au moins pour poster le prochain chapitre**

**bisou a la prochaine**

**ATDL**


	5. Chapter 5

**bonsoir les amies! oui tres tres en retard cette fois, mais a ma defense c'est a cause de la fac!je vous jure! si vous aviez deux projets d'architecture a preparer vous aussi seriez desorientées!**

**pardon pardon de cette absence mais me revoila et pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre assez long mais attendez un autre demain!**

**un grand merci a ma chere Yui666444 pour son adorable review tu merites trop de cookies au choco mais aussi un enorme cupcake a la creme fouetté!**

**un merci aussi a Saint Alkalifa pour sa review aussi et desolée je n'ai pas pu te repondre**

**sur ce voici mes amies enfin la decouverte de ce mysterieux personnage qui avait eveillé votre curiosité!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : il y a des jours…ou il vaut mieux rester chez soi

_Elle n'entendait pas le son des pas sur le gazon qui s'étaient arrêtées devant elle. En revanche, en levant les yeux elle vit devant elle des pieds élégamment chaussés de chaussures noirs, un individu habillé avec élégance d'un trois pièces impeccable, ses cheveux avaient une couleur neige et étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Ses yeux violets la toisaient froidement. Des yeux calculateurs._

_Elle couina :_

_« Vous…vous êtes qui monsieur ? »_

_Il esquissa un petit sourire froid._

Sasha avait des sueurs froides pour apparemment rien du tout l'homme en face d'elle était bien habillé, très élégant et très civilisé. Mais…

Ses yeux….ses yeux violettes étaient un gouffre profond de froideur, son aura dégageait une impression de violence… de problèmes, le genre de problèmes qu'on ne veut surtout pas y être mêlé.

Elle entendit des pas et vit un second homme, plus grand de taille qui avançait pour s'arrêter un peu en retrait du premier homme. Il était son contraste : les cheveux plus courts, ebrouffiés et noir d'ébène, les yeux sombres, le visage exprimait clairement son dédain, il était mince mais bien taillé.

Sasha ne pensait qu'a une chose : prendre ses jambes a son petit cou et courir loin loin vers n' importe où, même la Grande Maison Blanche.

Mais quand on est une petite fille bien élevée, on ne s'enfuit pas : on reste et on demande

« Vous…vous êtes qui monsieur ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui fit un sourire froid

« Vous vous appelez bien Kusari non ? Lui demanda t-il

-Euh oui… vous…vous êtes qui ?

-je me nomme Lune Balrog et je pense que vous pourrez m'aider

-hein ? Comment le pourrais-je ?

-oh mais si »

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers le second homme. Aussitôt, Sasha fut soulevée sans même se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Il enferma ses petites mains derrière son dos l'empêchant de bouger. Sasha fut prise de deprovu, ses mains lui faisaient mal et elle eut l'impression que ses bras se décrocheraient de ses épaules. Elle réagit et se débattit avec ses jambes essayant d'atteindre ce rustre qui l'emprisonnait avec ses mains de fer. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse et réussit même à frapper la cuisse de son agresseur. Ce dernier grogna non de douleur mais de dépit, irrité par cette idiote qui se croyait forte et capable de s'enfuir. Il eut envie de la rouer de coups de poing mais il se ravisa le job demanda que la petite fût livrée sans dommage, condition pour laquelle il pourra encaisser son argent.

Ouais facile à dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle ait du dommage alors qu'elle continuait à se débattre et à le frapper et a refrapper et rerefrapper ! Non pas que ca lui faisait mal !non ! Mais ca l'énervait !Bon tant pis pour le « non dommage » elle va avoir du… « Dommage mineur » cette peste !

Il la souleva et lui fit une gifle monumentale pour qu'elle s'arrête. L'intensité du coup était si forte que Sasha sentit son monde tournoyait, des taches de lumière dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Je croyais que la violence était interdite Kagaho ? fit la voix du dénommé Lune

-hum, grogna Kagaho, elle l'a cherché

-enfin l'important est qu'elle soit intacte »

Sasha entendait cet échange dans une demi-torpeur, ainsi ces hommes voulaient la kidnapper ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se nommait Kusari. Et pourquoi chercherait-on a kidnapper une petite fille parce qu'elle se nommait Kusari ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres en réalisant la raison de ce kidnapping : son père est l'un des hommes les plus riches de la Grèce, et il était facile de l'atteindre à travers elle. Elle faillit éclater de rire, son père s'en fichait pas mal d'elle….elle adorerait voir l'expression de leurs visages a ces ravisseurs quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils n'auront rien de ce kidnapping !rien que pour ca, elle était prête à se laisser attraper par ces crapules.

Mais le visage de Kardia et celui de son vieil intendant réapparurent clairement dans son esprit. Que diront-ils si elle coopérait ? Ne seront-ils pas déçus ?

Non elle ne se laissera pas avoir !elle était italienne bon sang ! Italienne au sang chaud, une combattante pas une fifillette !

Encouragée par cette résolve elle mordit la main de Kagaho qui la tenait par le cou. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha la fille. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et prit ses jambes à son cou.

« Attrape la Kagaho !urgea Lune gardant une façade calme, si elle s'échappe c'est ta tête qui tombera.

-garde tes ordres pour toi et ne te prends pas pour le boss ici !

-justement je le suis alors ne perds pas de temps

-t'as surtout peur pour ta peau si elle donne ton nom a son père ! » Cependant il se lança derrière la petite fille.

* * *

Elle courait, courait sans relâche poursuivie par ce brun qui représentait pour elle une assez clair image du danger. Elle zigzaguait se cachant derrière les buissons, prenant soin de ne pas laisser des traces. Elle repéra un arbre assez vieux et au feuillage très dense. Elle pourra s'y cacher se dit-elle et elle courut vers l'arbre.

Seulement, elle se sentit projetée en arrière par une poigne de fer sur son épaule. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle reçut une autre gifle qui la projeta à terre. Avant même de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle se sentit soulevée par cette même poigne sur son épaule et remise a terre sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Bien !entendit-elle Lune dire avec une pointe de satisfaction, maintenant soyez gentil de coopérer demoiselle, sinon nous risquons de se montrer fort impolis.

-que me voulez vous ?

-ah mademoiselle ! Chaque chose en son temps n'est ce pas ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais à ce moment, elle se figea en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom.

« SASHA ! SASHA ? T'ES OU ?BON SANG OU EST PASSE CETTE MORVEUSE ? »

Elle se mordit la langue avec dépit elle avait reconnu la voix de Kardia, et le sourire froid de Lune ne disait rien de bon.

« Ah !un ami à vous a ce que je vois ?bien bien… » Il écarta sa veste et prit un revolver, il le pointa vers Kardia et s'apprêta tirer droit sur le crane du jeune ado.

« NON ! Cria t- elle assez fort pour l'arrêter, je ferais ce que vous voulez mais ne touchez pas a cet homme s'il vous plait !

-bien !il faut vous dire que c'est le meilleur choix que vous avez fait depuis notre rencontre »

Il fit signe a Kagaho de la trainer derrière lui. Sasha baissa la tête défaite.

Cependant elle se défit de son bracelet et distraitement elle le jeta sur la chaussée du parking ou Lune la fit monter dans une voiture noire. Elle retint son souffle quand la voiture démarra l'emportant vers l'inconnu.

Elle ne put qu'espérer que Kardia puisse la retrouver.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à un hangar dans un port délaissé. Elle avait les yeux couverts pour ne pas distinguer dans quel endroit elle se trouvait exactement. Elle sentit des craquements sous ses pas, un changement de niveau. Probablement un escalier. Son esprit était complètement désorienté et elle n'arrivait pas à dessiner l'espace dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Quand elle put enfin voir, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce minable ou les murs suintait d'humidité, le plancher était en bois très ancien, un lit était dans un coin. Elle aperçut de gros piliers en bois qui soutenait le plafond fragile. L'endroit était glacé et sinistre déjà qu'elle sentait la peur qui pointait le bout de son nez alors afficher un visage calme était trop difficile. Elle devinait que personne a part ses ravisseurs ne connaissaient l'endroit et elle fut submergée par une vague de tristesse si forte qu'elle sentait des picotements dans les yeux.

Son esprit de petite fille cherchait désespérément du réconfort, quelqu'un qui pourrait la rassurer.

Kardia ! Ou était- il à présent ? Était- il en sécurité ?avait- il repérer sa trace ? Soupçonnait- il un enlèvement ?

Pour la première fois qu'elle mit les pieds en Grèce elle souhaitait retourner à la Grande Maison Blanche. Elle n'était pas aussi hostile après tout, pas aussi hostile que cet endroit en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit avec horreur le dénommé Lune entrer. Il esquissa un sourire froid et posa un plateau sur une petite table a coté du lit. Il vint s'assoir sur une chaise en face d'elle et croisa les jambes.

« J'espère que vous vous plaisez ici miss Kusari ?

-ou suis-je ?

-vous comprenez que je ne puisse vous le dire.

\- je veux rentrer ! Laissez-moi partir ! Relâchez-moi s'il vous plait monsieur !

\- c'est une requête que je ne puisse vous l'accordez non plus.

-mais enfin pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Que me voulez vous ?

-mon maitre est celui qui a affaire avec vous miss

-votre maitre ?c'est qui votre maitre ?

-Monsieur Olympous ….je présume que vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

En effet, Sasha n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque monsieur Olympous. Mais elle se doutait de quel genre d'homme il était s'il ordonnait a ses subordonnés de kidnapper des petites filles. Elle fusillait Lune du regard et lui dit avec hargne

« J'ignore qui est votre maitre mais je vous jure que ni vous ni lui ne s'en sortira pas ! Mes amis vont vous botter les fesses ! »

Lune sourit et d'un mouvement presque imperceptible empoigna la fillette par la nuque. Elle hoqueta de douleur. Elle entendit Lune qui lui murmura d'une voix poli mais menaçante

« Mesurez votre langage miss. Ce n'est pas avec ces manières que vous bénéficierez d'un bon traitement. Surtout si Kagaho est dehors et meurs d'envie de vous voir. D'autant qu'il ne possède ni mes manières ni ma patience »

Il la lâcha et elle ne sentait plus sa nuque. Elle se sentit prête à pleurer mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Que pensera Kardia s'il la voyait pleurer dans une telle situation ? Il la traitera de pleurnicheuse et il n'aimait pas les pleurnicheuses. Mais si Kardia était la en ce moment, il lui donnera une petite claque sur la tête et lui offrira une pomme.

Mais Kardia n'était pas la…..et elle se doutait qu'elle le reverra a jamais.

* * *

**ET VOILA! vous ne vous attendiez pas a ce qu'il fut Lune non? enfin il a une grande ressemblance avec minos voila pourquoi vous vous etes egarées ^^ hhhh!**

**alors qu'en pensez vous? que va faire la pauvre Sasha?**

**reviewez les amies ca me fait tellement plaisir et ca m'aide a continuer, n'hesitez pas a me communiquez vos souhaits et vos idées si vous le voulez**

**enfin je vous dis bye bye et a demain!**

**ATDL**


	6. Chapter 6

**bonsoir les amies!me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**merci ma chere yui t'es la meilleure eh oui je gagne un cookie mais tu en recois deux!avec un fondant choco cette fois donc tu gagnes!**

**ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de reflexion j'espere qu'il vous plaira!**

**sur ce allez y!**

**ah oui j'oublie toujours le disclaimer, les personnages de saint seiya the lost canvas ne m'apartiennent pas helas T_T**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : ne jamais déranger un scorpion !

« Petite morveuse !Je déteste les enfants !Je LES HAIS ! »

Kardia pesta encore et encore, tournant en rond dans ce maudit parc à la noix ! Qui lui avait dit d'emmener cette gosse au parc hein ? D'ailleurs qui lui avait dit de l'emmener n' importe où ? Et qui lui avait dit qu'il fera mieux de s'occuper d'une fifille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Pourquoi non de toutes les calamités fallait-il que sa tombe sur lui ? Et d'ailleurs….

« ARGH TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ESPECE DE CASSEUR D'AMBIANCE A LA CON ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA T'AURAIT FAIT DE RESTER SAGEMENT LE CUL DANS TON FAUTEUIL A BASCULLE ENTRAIN DE LIRE UN LIVRE A LA NOIX AU LIEU DE ME CASSER LES PIEDS AVEC TA STUPIDE RESPONSABILITE A LA CON ! POURQUOI DIABLE CA TOMBE TOUJOURS SUR MOI ?

\- oh tais-toi petit insolent ! Lui intima Sage irrité »

Fallait le reconnaitre, le scorpion avait un peu raison si Sage n'avait pas débarqué ainsi en effrayant la petite demoiselle, elle ne se serait pas enfuie ainsi. Et ils ne se trouveraient pas dans cette situation à chercher la petite fille au beau milieu de ce parc !

« Essayant par la, on aura bientôt fait tout le tour du parc.

-AH TIENS IL SE REND COMPTE DE CA MAINTENANT LE VIEUX !NON MAIS TU CHERCHES A ME FLANQUER UNE CRISE ?

-si tu n'arrêtes pas de crier, c'est sur que tu l'auras cette crise.

-JE M'EN FICHE ! C'EST TA FAUTE ESPECE DE VIEUX CASSE TETE CHINOIS !

-je pense que tu devras employer ton énergie à traquer la petite demoiselle Kardia. Râler ainsi ne va suffire qu'à te donner une migraine.

-UNE MIGRAINE ? FAUX JETONS VA !MOI JE TE DIS QUE CE SONT MES NERFS QUE TU BOUSILLES ET TOI TU ME PARLES D'UNE MIGRAINE ?C'EST LE BOUQUET !

-je te conseille d'arrêter de crier c'est moi qui commences à avoir une migraine.

-ET TU LA MERITES !MERDE QUOI ! »

Néanmoins il se pencha sur le sol essayant de détecter le moindre indice. S'il était assez bruyant, il était aussi efficace dans la traque. Il grogna irrité d'aider ce vieux casse oreille.

« C'est par la »

Sage lui suivait, s'arrêtant et tournant au gré du jeune adolescent. Il vit que ce dernier s'arrêta perplexe.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kardia ?

\- C'est bizarre…. Ces traces sont clairement ceux de Sasha mais ca montrait qu'elle n'était pas seule il y a d'étranges traces ici.

\- peux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Nah…suis pas assez sur…

\- Essaie quand même

\- Hum, il parait qu'elle courait, qui que s'était avec elle, ca devrait pas être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'enfuyait… »

Sage croisa le regard de Kardia se pourrait-il que la petite demoiselle fut en ennui ? Le vieil intendant décida alors

« Retournons à la maison et voyons si on pourrait trouver l'un des autres pour lire mieux ces traces

-Asmita le pourrait mais personne d'autre que moi Dégel et Sisyphus est a la maison !

\- Alors nous reviendrons avec Sisyphus »

Kardia dut s'incliner face à cette décision, il répugnait à rentrer sans Sasha. Il ne l'admettra jamais mais la petite fille était devenue très proche de lui en l'espace d'un seul jour. Oui Kardia Antarès était inquiet.

Au diable s'il l'admettra cependant !

* * *

De retour au parc, Kardia se dodinait sur ses jambes, impatient pendant que Sisyphus déchiffrait les traces. Sage était assis sur le banc juste à coté et attendait patiemment.

Finalement le jeune ado ne put se retenir

« C'est bon hein la prochaine fois t'hésiteras pas a nous faire partager cette sublime conversation entre toi et la terre !

-Tais toi Kardia laisse Sisyphus finir !

-hum…les traces sont en effet tres confuses…

-ON SAIT !

\- il y avait deux hommes jugeant de la forme et la taille de l'empreinte, la jeune demoiselle s'était arrêtée devant eux pendant quelque moment. Les traces de ces pas s'éloignaient, je dirais qu'elle courait la distance entre les pas montre bien qu'elle courait »

Sisyphus se déplaçait suivant les pas minuscules.

« Elle s'arrêta ici, une autre personne se trouvait la. L'empreinte est la même que l'une des précédentes. Les traces sont très confuses ici, une lutte peut être ?

-une lutte ? S'étonna Sage

\- pas très sur cependant. Ici …les pas sont plus clairs, elle marchait cote à cote avec les deux hommes …vers le parking »

Il se leva tenant dans la main un bracelet de fleur.

« C'est le sien, grogna Kardia contrarié. Ils l'ont kidnappé !

-ils sont surement partis en voiture, constata Sisyphus le bracelet à la main.

-faut la retrouver !

-du calme jeune homme, intervint Sage doucement, il faudra savoir ou est ce qu'ils l'ont emmené

-je sais mais comment ?

-la camera de surveillance du parking

-ah ouais ? Et tu crois que le gardien va simplement nous laisser voir l'enregistrement ?

-on pourrait lui parler

-je vois bien que tu connais pas les gens vieux grand père !sommes pas de la police et il ne nous laissera jamais approcher des vidéos!

-alors il suffit de ne pas lui demander, dit Sisyphus avec un petit sourire »

Il sortit son portable et appela un numéro

« c'est Sisyphus je peux te demander un service ?...j'ai besoin que tu m'envoie un enregistrement qui provient de la camera de surveillance du parking du parc prés de la maison….c'est possible ?...oui ceux d'aujourd'hui…si possible ceux a partir de 15h…..tu me les envoie vite s'il te plait ?...oui sur mon ordinateur….dans combien de temps exactement ?...très bien ca sera génial…oui oui je te donnerai cette maudite vidéo….oui oui très bien : il n'y a pas meilleur pirate informatique que toi sa va là satisfait ? Très bien j'attends »

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la voiture d'où il sortit un PC

« Euh explications monsieur le Sagittaire ?demanda Kardia

-je vais recevoir dans…exactement 13 minutes les informations dont nous avons besoin. Cependant tu vas m'aider Kardia

-euh…

-on va éplucher ces enregistrements jusqu'à trouver ce qui nous intéresse. Apres il faudra essayer de retracer le chemin des ravisseurs, essayer de localiser ou se trouve mademoiselle Sasha puis nous allons la chercher

-une seconde Sisyphus ! Il se pourrait qu'ils nous contactent ! Intervient Sage

-voila pourquoi nous devrions revenir à la Demeure pour accéder à tous

-sa va pas non ?Moi je rentre pas maintenant !

-Kardia ici je n'ai pas tout l'équipement nécessaire alors pas de discussion

-mais...

\- allons-y, dans la voiture. »

Le jeune ado grogna, encore une fois on ne l'écoutait pas !

Cependant, il eut un sourire rusé lui aussi avait son propre plan. Il savait que Sisyphus n'aimerait pas son plan mais qui a dit que Sisyphus devrait tout savoir ?

* * *

Sasha haleta, son petit corps par terre secoué de tremblements du au froid et a la peur. Son visage portait des traces de coups, ses mains et ses jambes avaient plusieurs petites blessures. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir profondément et oublier tout.

Finalement elle avait eu droit à plusieurs « discussions » avec Kagaho, Lune avait raison le jeune homme ne se gênait pas pour la frapper chaque fois qu'elle refusait de manger ou de parler ou de rester tranquille. C'est surtout la dernière raison qui lui valut la plupart de ces coups elle faisait sans cesse du tapage dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre et avertir la police. Elle s'était même promis que si elle s'en sortait de ce pétrin elle demandera à Sage de lui apprendre le morse pour qu'elle puisse communiquer ainsi en cas de besoin.

Elle remua ses membres meurtris et essaya de bouger vers le lit. Au moins elle pourra se glisser sous la couverture pour un peu de chaleur. Cette fois elle était allée un peu loin elle avait renversé sa soupe sur Kagaho et dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle réussit à lui passer entre les jambes vers la sortie. Quand il l'avait rattrapée elle l'avait mordu si fort que sa main devenue ensanglantée. Le jeune homme brun lui assena la meilleure correction de sa vie, et elle ne se sentait pas prête à recommencer bientôt.

Combien de temps s'était passé d'ailleurs depuis son arrivée ? Un jour ?deux ? Une semaine ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et désespérait de sortir de ce trou de misère ! Et Lune lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle ne sortira jamais tant que monsieur Olympous ne l'aurait pas vu. Il lui imposait d'ailleurs sa compagnie chaque fois que Kagaho a meurtrissait de coups. Elle le détestait ce Lune, elle le haïssait ! Elle souhaitait vraiment lui fracasser cet ego surdimensionné qu'il avait dans ce sourire froid et dans ses manières aristocratiques de fillette !

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il était assis les jambes croisées sur une chaise l'ignorant totalement alors essayait avec peine de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il lisait un livre comme si c'était le plus naturel au monde de voir une fillette se faire battre devant lui sans lever le petit doigt.

Mais sa petite recréation s'acheva au moment ou un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans l'hangar juste au dessous de la petite pièce. Il leva la tête essayant de comprendre ce qui se passa, un éclat de contrariété lui passa au visage. Il se leva et en même temps la porte vola en éclats.

* * *

Kardia jubilait, ils avaient enfin découvert ou se trouvaient ces hommes qui avaient kidnappé Sasha. Depuis une semaine, Sisyphus épluchait les périmètres afin de repérer l'endroit exact où la Nissan Qashqai noir avait emmené la petite fille. Kardia a du attendre et entretemps vérifier des tas de trucs que le contact de Sisyphus leur donnait a travers bon nombre de piratages ! Et enfin !leur recherche avait abouti à un port délaissé : la petite morveuse se trouvait dans un des hangars à l'abandon. L'heure que le jeune scorpion attendait venait enfin.

Sisyphus et lui-même prirent place dans la Chevrolet Cruze argentée du Sagittaire. Il espérait avoir une bonne bagarre et botter le cul à celui qui a pris la gosse. Il ne cessait de tripoter son poignet gauche ou plusieurs aiguilles longues en métal y étaient nichées. C'était sa meilleur arme, il était aussi redoutable avec un pistolet mais il préférait ses aiguilles. Il trouvait cette arme très adaptée à son tempérament et a son signe le Scorpion. Il souriait sadique, oh ce que ca va faire comme carnage ce petit joujou !

Une fois la voiture garée, Kardia n'attendit même pas qu'elle fut bien garée qu'il ouvrit la porte et s'élança. Sisyphus soupira incorrigible ce garçon ! Mais il ne l'arrêta pas.

Le jeune ado etait si heureux: le moment est venue pour la mise en marche de son plan! Il atteignit les hangars et se mit à marcher distraitement se fondant dans l'ombre, le port était a moitié détruit, aucun réverbère ne marchait. Eh ben tant mieux, personne ne le verra alors.

Il prit un poignard dans la main, l'excitation et l'adrénaline à son comble, il cherchait. Tous les hangars semblaient déserts, mais il savait que l'un d'eux devrait contenir Sasha. Il avançait avec précaution, les yeux scrutant l'obscurité.

Il était presque minuit.

Soudain il vit du mouvement un peu loin devant lui, a quelque dizaines de mètres. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en anticipation. C'était donc ce hangar la ! Il avança en courant plus vite. Il y avait un homme assis a l'entrée qui ballait à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il voulait dormir ? Kardia lui donnera l'occasion de ne plus se réveiller. Il s'abrita derrière un autre hangar a coté de celui qui l'intéressait. Il courra en avant sans faire de bruit et tourna à droite. A présent il était presque devant l'hangar désiré. Il s'accroupit derrière un tonneau et puisa dans un petit sac accroché a sa jambe et sortit une grenade. Il souri vicieux c'est l'heure de faire dodo !

Il lança la grenade en avant pile sur le garde qui n'eut même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux

L'explosion retentit dans tout le port, l'entrée de l'hangar propulsé vers le ciel. Kardia éclata d'un rire sadique et s'élança en avant poignard a la main, sourire fou au visage. La fumée était si forte mais l'ouïe du scorpion lui fit savoir qu'il y avait quelques hommes qui toussaient et juraient. Il en compta cinq. Sans attendre une seconde de plus il jeta son poignard vers le premier. Un cri étranglé lui fit savoir que le poignard s'était gentiment lové dans le cou de sa cible. Il riait de plus en plus fort tout en courant vers l'homme mort, il prit son poignard et assena un bon coup de poing au nez. Le troisième homme l'intercepta mais le scorpion était habile, il prit un appui sur le pauvre garçon au nez fracassé et se tordit pour assener un coup de pied à la tempe du troisième. Il enroula sa jambe au cou de la victime et entendit un beau crack ! Le quatrième rejoignit le second au nez fracassé mais le poignard de Kardia se fit un plaisir de se lover dans l'épaule du quatrième. Kardia y rit son appui et expédia les cotes du deuxième en enfer en même temps que le poignard suivit une belle trajectoire vers le cou de sa victime. Le cinquième était préparé, une balle fusa et effleura la joue du scorpion qui plongea derrière l'escalier et évita le torrent de balles. Il fit cependant un acte téméraire et sauta par-dessus son abri et jeta le poignard droit sur le pistolet de l'homme qui appuya sur la détente en même temps. Le pistolet lui explosa au visage. Kardia le gratifia d'un énorme sourire moqueur et s'élança grimpant l'escalier quatre a quatre. En chemin il prit une autre grenade qu'il jeta sur la porte. L'explosion fit sauter la porte et une bonne partie de l'escalier mais l'adrénaline fit son effet et miraculeusement Kardia arriva intact.

Dans la fumée il distinguait les contours d'une pièce, il entendait du bruit. Quand la fumée se fut moins dense, ces yeux ne virent qu'une seule personne. Une fillette aux cheveux courts lavande.

* * *

Sasha avait les yeux que pour le jeune homme à la crinière bleu violacée, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Kardia…murmura-t-elle euphorique »

Il se précipita vers elle, pour s'assurer que l'explosion n'avait pas eu d'impact sur elle.

« Petite morveuse ! murmura-t-il feignant l'irritation, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu arêtes de pleurnicher ? »

Sasha était trop heureuse pour se vexer de sa remarque. Elle avait prié pour ce jour et le voila qui vienne ! Il était après tout aussi doux qu'insolent, il était son ami et elle importait pour lui ! Il la souleva dans ses bras et la maintenait contre lui bien en sécurité. Sa priorité était de la garder saine et sauve, au diable les bagarres. Oui oui ! Kardia a bel et bien pensé ainsi !peut être que ces deux explosions consécutives lui avait ramolli le cerveau ?

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit un sifflement qui fondait l'air. Il bondit à coté pour éviter un énorme fouet qui une minute auparavant allait s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« pas si vite jeune monsieur, dit Lune de sa voix posé, je vous serai très obligé de poser cette fille et de la laisser. »

Kardia lui jeta un regard scrutateur l'explosion l'avait sonné oui mais Lune semblait être toujours le même personnage froid et arrogant. Finalement Kardia eut un sourire moqueur

« Tiens, tiens, c'est donc cette mauviette de fifille qui t'as enlevé Sasha ? Je suis déçu ! Très déçu ! Moi qui te croyais plus résistante pauvre morveuse ! »

Il la posa par terre prés du lit avec énormément de douceur et dit son sourire s'agrandit

« Je vais donc m'occuper de lui de ta part Sasha. Personne n'a le droit de te faire pleurnicher…a part moi bien sur ! »

Sasha avait de la peine à rester debout a cause de ses blessures. Mais elle ne voulut perdre Kardia de vue. Elle était heureuse de le voir oui mais elle était inquiète pour lui Lune était très cruel.

Justement il fit claquer son fouet avec une vitesse ahurissante et le lança vers le jeune scorpion. Il esquiva de coté et prit le mur comme appui pour exécuter un saut à l'air. Le fouet claqua encore suivant la direction du jeune ado qui esquiva en se baisant. Lune fit abattre son arme essayant d'atteindre Kardia mais ce dernier roula de coté et fut debout en un clin d'œil. D'un mouvement de son bras le fouet claqua par terre pour se propulser vers sa victime qui sauta à l'air. Cette fois cependant, il ne fut pas si chanceux ni aussi vite que Lune le fouet s'enroula autour de la jambe de l'adolescent et le traina a terre. Il grogna se rappelant que son poignard avait explosé en bas et qu'il était sans défense face à une telle arme. Ce n'était pas fini hélas ! Sasha vit avec horreur Lune sortir un second fouet plus fin que le premier mais hérissé de pointes vers la fin. Le Balrog enroula sa seconde arme au cou du jeune scorpion et le traina à terre l'étouffant petit a petit.

« Kardia ! cria Sasha »

Elle oublia ses bleus et courait vers son ami attrapant une pierre qu'elle jeta vers l'homme qu'elle haïssait. Miraculeusement la pierre frappa sa cible au front et lui fit tomber le fouet mince de sa main. Le scorpion sentait qu'il pouvait bouger se releva vite se dégageant du détestable instrument. Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres, une lueur d'excitation brillait dans ses yeux bleus ! Oh oui il adorait ces bagarres et il était bien servi ! Il ne prêta aucune attention au filet de sang qui coulait de son front résultat de l'éraflure au sol qui le blessa quand il tomba, ni a sa jambe engourdi ni a son cou qui portait des traces violacés.

« Pas mal pas mal du tout la fi fillette ! »

Lune le fusillait du regard reprenant ses fouets. Il ne s'attendait pas cependant à ce que Kardia s'élança tête la première vers lui. Il sourit méchamment : les gardes de Kusari étaient très immatures et trop stupides.

Il se trompait !

* * *

En courant Kardia esquivait les fouets, l'un après l'autre. Il attendait l'opportunité et l'angle adéquat. Quand il atteignit le coin de la pièce il prit soin de se baisser afin d'entrainer le fouet en bas, le second fouet s'enroula autour de son biceps gauche mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il dégainait de son poignet gauche trois aiguilles et d'un coup d'éclair les lança vers son ennemi. Celui- là se trouvait dans un angle très adéquat pour le scorpion les aiguilles étaient lancées dans un angle mort pour le champ de vision de Lune.

Le scorpion éclata de rire tellement fort que son ennemi s'arrêta perplexe.

« Que veut dire ce rire ? demanda t-il plissant les yeux

-que t'es un gros idiot en plus de ton air de fille !HOHOHOHO !

-qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

-que t'es fini !t'es déjà dans mon piège ! »

Sasha comprit ce qu'il voulait dire : trois aiguilles étaient dans le cou, le coté et la cuisse droite de Lune. Lui-même ne fit cette découverte qu'en ce moment. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit une main pour retirer l'aiguille qu'il avait au cou. Il sentit cependant que sa jambe droite s'engourdissait au fur et a mesure.

« A ta place je ferais pas ca mon grand »

Lune reporta son attention sur Kardia qui avait le visage fondu en un gros sourire excité.

« Ces aiguilles sont enduites d'un poison paralysant. Si tu les retires, tu risque fort de provoquer ton propre arrêt cardiaque ou la paralysie totale de tes muscles…mais quand j'y pense, le cœur c'est un muscle non ? »

Il éclata de rire en voyant le visage figé de Lune. Perdant sa prétendue politesse et son air civilisé, il s'écria avec hargne

« Sale petit bâtard ! »

Il fendit l'air avec son fouet tenu de la main gauche, le bras droit semblait complètement figé laissant tomber son autre fouet. Il manqua sa cible cependant qui libre de nouveau esquiva et avança en courant vers son adversaire. Cependant Lune changea la trajectoire pour attraper le jeune insolent. Ce dernier esquiva en une fente arrière et le fouet se noua autour d'un pilier. Dans sa rage, Lune tira le fouet en arrière arrachant le pauvre pilier et continua à essayer d'attraper Kardia. Mais le poison faisait son effet déjà et ses lancers devenaient plus hectiques et plus imprécis. Il arracha deux autres piliers, le plafond commençait à craquer. Dans sa rage, Lune arracha un autre pilier pour empêcher Kardia de s'y cacher.

Le plafond n'eut plus de soutien et commença à s'écouler. Une poutre en bois massif se détacha et fonça droit sur Sasha.

Tout semblait être au ralenti, Sasha regardait la mort fondre sur elle incapable de se sauver, la terreur la clouait sur place.

« SASHAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Elle entendit crier son nom et vit Kardia qui fonçait sur elle.

CRAC BOUM !

Le plafond s'effondra

* * *

Elle sentit ses oreilles tintaient a cause du bruit assourdissant du plancher de bois et de gravats qui résonnait dans la pièce a la force du tonnerre. Elle ne se souvenait pas que ses yeux se fussent fermés et elle les ouvrit.

La fumée l'aveuglait momentanément et elle toussota. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux elle se figea.

Sur elle, protégeant son petit corps des décombres du plafond et des échardes de bois par son propre corps, se tenait Kardia a quatre.

Ses cheveux voilaient son visage, ses bras formaient un rempart entre elle et la mort. Elle tremblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle tendit sa petite main et toucha le visage de son sauveur. Sa main devint humide à cause d'un liquide chaud et visqueux : le sang…

Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle entendit sa respiration saccadée, elle se rendit compte des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de son sauveur qui supportait le poids de sa mort, un poids qu'il n'aurait jamais du porter sur son dos et ses épaules. Son sang tombait en gouttes sur le visage de la fillette, parodie tragique des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses petites joues.

« Kardia…fit-elle en un murmure incrédule….oh Kardia ! »

Comme toujours, il esquissa un sourire insolent

« T'es….vraiment…pleurnicharde…tu…le sais…ca...la peste ? »

Même à moitié ensevelie sous les décombres, Kardia reste toujours Kardia !il garde toujours ses manières.

Il fit un effort surhumain et parvint à se dégager des gravats. Il prit Sasha dans ses bras, titubant à moitié en se trainant vers la sortie. La descente fut pénible pour lui, une main tenait Sasha, l'autre s'appuyait sur le mur pour se guider. Il eut l'impression d'avoir des jambes en plomb et un corps en guimauve. Rien que l'effort de trainer un pied après l'autre lui enlevait trop d'énergie.

Il zigzaguait se trainant péniblement pour sortir de cet endroit de malheur. Sasha s'accrochait a lui en se faisant toute petite, enfuyant son petit visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami. Il était brulant, l'odeur métallique du sang flottait autour de lui et se mélangeait avec la poussière l'empêchant de respirer. Elle s'accrocha à Kardia et son odeur à lui fit l'effet d'un calmant.

Ils parvenaient à sortir de cet endroit affreux tous les deux respirèrent l'air frais de la nuit. Sasha eut l'impression que son ami chavirait et s'affaiblissait, sa température montait en flèche, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration se saccadait. Ca ne présageait rien de bon tout ca ! Soudain il trébucha et tomba l'entrainant avec lui. Il tordit son corps pour la protéger de tout bleu. Elle se releva effrayée et le vit se relever péniblement s'accrochant au mur pour support. Elle vint prés de lui et l'étreignit à la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il lui tapotait la tête, sa main serrait son cœur. Il fut pris par une crise de toux qui le fit trembler et cracher du sang.

« KARDIA ! cria Sasha effrayée, Kardia s'il te plait tiens bon ! »

Il se mit à rire, son rire se transforma en crise de toux sanglantes

« Kardia !sanglota la petite fille »

Il glissa à terre essayant de respirer. Il tint Sasha par l'épaule

« Sis-Sisyphus….a...appelle...le…emmène…D-Dégel…sa-sha. » il s'interrompit toussant à nouveau…

Elle ne savait que faire, elle avait peur pour Kardia, elle avait peur de la nuit elle avait peur de tout !que faire ? Que faire ?

« Mademoiselle Kusari ? »

Elle pivota en vitesse, terrorisée à l'idée d'un nouveau danger.

Les rayons de la lune projetaient une douce lumière vers le nouveau venu qui émergea de l'ombre. Son visage fut éclairé et Sasha se figea

C'était ...

* * *

**TARA! c'est qui cette fois? devinez**

**bon quelques explications: j'ai gardé le fouet pour Lune comme arme, je trouve que son fouet fait partie de son caractere je l'ai donc laissé.**

**pour Kardia le choix des aiguilles m'est venu d'apres le non de l'attaque "scarlet needle" ou needle veut dire aiguille, j'ai verifié: kardia attaque avec son ongle droit alors pour mon kardia il retire ses aiguilles de son poignet gauche et les lance avec la droite. c'est la facon la plus facile pour garder ce personnage en caractere.**

**Antarès, le non de Kardia, est le non de l'etoile centrale de la constellation du scorpion et puis ca fait un joli non de famille ;)**

**je crois que c'est tout?si vou avez des questions n'hesitez pas!**

**reviewez please?vous aurez des cookies!**

**ATDL**


	7. Chapter 7

**bonjour ou bonsoir les amies sa depend! me voila avec un new chaitre! *aplaudissemnts***

**alors je suis tres contente des trois review que j'ai reussi a avoir! vous etes magnifique! tout ceux qui ont lu monhistoire sans deposer de reviews sont aussi magnifique mais deviendront genials des qu'il ecriront une review *clin d'oeil***

**bon reponses au reviewer anonymes:**

**leia26: merci pour ta review elle est magnifique! oui il est trop cruel le balrog! il merite pas de cookie, par contre toi tu en recois un plein de chocolat! et un bisou! merci merci merci!**

**Makino80: merci pour ta review elle me fait chaud au couer! savoir que quelqu'un qui ne parle meme pas francais lis ma fic m'apporte des larmes aux yeux! gracias amigo! ah et hablas ingles? si oui alors tu peux repondre en anglais je le parle très bien! un cookie en chocolat rien qu'a toi!**

**et bien sur je n'oublie pas la très chere yui!trop de cookies et trop de bisous!**

**pour les fautes, je corrige autant que je le peux mais je suis myope et trop de choses passent sous mes gardes :)**

**maintenant pour ce chapitre vous aurez une surprise, bonne ou mauvaise a vous de me le dire dans les reviews!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Entre les doigts de neige

Les rayons de la lune projetaient une douce lumière vers le nouveau venu qui émergea de l'ombre. Son visage fut éclairé et Sasha se figea.

La lune découvrit les cheveux blonds brun d'un jeune homme vêtu de noir, a la main l'éclat métallique d'une arme scintillait, son apparence même suggérait la rigidité d'un homme habitué à manier de tels outils.

Mais ces yeux contredisaient son apparence. Des yeux d'un bleu de saphir très profond, très scintillant, très bienveillant. Des yeux chaleureux, les seuls yeux d'un tel bleu que Sasha connaissait.

C'était Sisyphus.

Elle se jeta sur lui serrant sa jambe. Elle respirait enfin soulagée du fardeau que la terreur avait instauré sur ses petites épaules. Heureuse de voir enfin un visage familier et pas n'importe lequel celui de son premier ami qui l'avait accueilli en Grèce, celui qui lui avait donné un peu de chaleur dans la Grande Maison Froide et Hostile, Sisyphus.

Il perdit un peu l'équilibre tellement la fillette s'était propulsée vers lui qu'il faillit tomber. Mais il se rattrapa de justesse, instinctivement ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la pauvre petite. Il cacha son arme de peur de lui faire encore plus peur et lui tapota l'épaule essayant de la réconforter.

« Hé la mademoiselle, lui fit –il avec douceur, calmez vous je suis la. Qu'y a-t-il ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-oh Sisyphus… »

Elle ne put supporter davantage et laissa couler des larmes. Fallait la comprendre oui elle était têtue, oui elle était forte, oui elle était courageuse mais elle était aussi horriblement jeune et venait de traverser la pire épreuve qui soit en matière de résistance et d'endurance mentale. Non seulement elle avait peur mais elle était terrorisée, fatiguée et choquée. Sisyphus comprenait cela parfaitement et la laissa pleurer tout son soul.

Sauf qu'elle se redressa vite et sécha ses larmes de ses poings. Il était impressionné !

-Kardia ne va pas bien !Aidez-moi Sisyphus s'il vous plait ! » Ah c'était donc ca ? Et lui qui se demandais ou était passé l'insolent garçon ! À cause de l'obscurité il ne l'avait pas remarqué….et puis il avait été catapulté par la petite maitresse alors ouais fallait comprendre…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune ado et le hangar détruit, il comprit tout. Il soupira, oui le jeune garde du scorpion était incorrigible, et comment sous vos yeux contemplez mesdames et messieurs la signature de Kardia Antarès en matière de sauvetage ! Peux pas s'empêcher de tout bousiller !

« Venez demoiselle, déclara t-il on va l'emmener. »

Il s'accroupit et souleva le jeune ado dans ses bras. La petite fillette de 10ans trottait derrière lui, la main bien attachée au pantalon du jeune homme. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle était petite ! Elle pouvait à peine atteindre la taille du jeune homme et ca sur la pointe des pieds !

Et puis elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre de vue et se retrouver seule avec Lune ou Kagaho. Elle frissonna a la pensée de ces gens horribles. Elle se crut même poursuivie par les deux.

Mais non, elle était avec Sisyphus et Kardia et ils n'allaient pas la laisser. Lune était sous les décombres du hangar et Kagaho ne se trouvait nulle part ! Peut être que Kardia s'en est occupé avant de monter la sauver ?

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Sisyphus, elle sur la banquette arrière avec Kardia couché sur le dos la tête sur ses petits genoux, et Sisyphus sur le siège du conducteur. Il démarra en trombe, accélérant.

* * *

Une paire d'yeux sombre scrutait l'arrière de la Chevrolet Cruz et la regardait partir en emportant la fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir les élans de la colère lui consumer le cœur. Il se fit une promesse de lui régler son compte à ce bâtard qui a osé contrecarrer leur plan.

Il revint au hangar contemplant d'un air indifférent le désastre : plancher détruit, les échardes partout, la fumée dense mêlant poussière et odeur du sang, pierre dégringolant le long de ce qui fut autrefois un escalier. D'ailleurs la pièce du haut n'existait plus le plafond avait éventré le plancher et les débris étaient amoncelés par terre, un trou béant filtrait la lumière de la lune donnant au désastre un voile de lumière bleuâtre de fantôme.

Kagaho s'en fichait pas mal du désastre, il avançait vers quelque chose par terre qui avait éveillé son intérêt.

Une longue crinière blanche.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'accroupir, il remua quelques débris par le bout de ses brodequins noir sans même les salir. Il vit que Lune ne bougeait pas. Il grogna irrité et lui assena un coup de pieds à la tempe.

Il eut la réaction souhaitée : Lune remua faiblement, grognant de douleur.

« Bouge un peu inutile pièce de rien ! Debout ! Tu n'es même pas digne de tout ce que tu récolte de Monsieur et tu restes la par terre sans bouger le petit doigt ? Debout salaud !

\- tais-toi ! grogna Lune, peux pas bouger…paralysé…

\- merde regarde-toi ! Tapis par terre à cause d'un ado de treize ans ! Et t'as laissé filer la gosse en plus !debout !

-tais toi tu m'énerve !

-le grand Lune Balrog ! Vaincu par un gamin pas même pubère ! ca fait quoi de se trouver a mes pieds hein ? Fils de chienne ! »

Il lui assena un second coup de pieds sur le nez

« De ma part pour tout tes ordres a la con en te croyant le boss ici ! Et maintenant je vais être obligé de te porter car le boss le veut !t'as de la chance salaud ! »

Il tira le jeune homme par sa crinière le sortant des débris et le jeta sur son épaule. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, même s'il sera réprimandé pour son insolence et son « insubordination » il s'en fichait royalement il avait eu la satisfaction d'écraser l'ego surdimensionné de cet insupportable chien !

* * *

La Chevrolet argentée zigzaguait entre les voitures, les dépassants aisément. Son conducteur jouait aisément du volant et de l'accélérateur, évitant piétons et embouteillages. Il ne cessait de jeter un regard dans le rétroviseur observant la petite fille aux cheveux lavande avec son expression d'inquiétude et le jeune ado à la crinière violacée qui gémissait de douleur, le visage perlé par la sueur, la respiration saccadée.

Sisyphus savait qu'il devra vite arriver à la maison pour faire soigner son jeune collègue. Cependant il s'inquiétait aussi pour la petite maitresse elle était couverte de bleus oui, mais ses yeux commençaient à perdre leurs éclat de vie. Son enlèvement lui laissera des séquelles si elle sera laissée pour ruminer seule ses pensées noires. Sisyphus n'était pas homme à jurer ou a s'emporter, mais il marmonna un juron : il doit se dépêcher !

* * *

Finalement, le grand portail de fer forgé se fit apercevoir, le gardien se leva vite reconnaissant la voiture et ouvrit le portail. Sisyphus arrêta la voiture à la hauteur du grand escalier de l'entrée.

Il descendit vite ouvrit la portière et prit le garçon en fièvre dans ses bras.

« Sisyphus tu es enfin revenu ! Dieu merci ! Que s'était-il passé ? Kardia…

-Sage il faut que je l'emmène a Dégel, occupez vous de la jeune demoiselle

-non !Je veux y aller avec Kardia !Je veux pas rester seule !

\- calmez-vous petite maitresse, lui fit Sage doucement, vous êtes fatiguée

-je veux voir Kardia ! »

Elle s'élança a la suite de Sisyphus courant aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le pouvaient. Elle ne laissera pas son ami seul alors qu'il est malade ! Elle restera avec lui et s'occupera de lui, tout comme sa maman s'occupait d'elle quand elle était malade.

Ils courraient dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arrivé à un certain couloir. Sasha le connaissait c'était le couloir qui menait aux appartements des Douze Gardes et de la vers celui de son père. Elle sentit malgré elle un peu d'appréhension mêlé à l'excitation. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici.

Sisyphus, lui, s'élança à travers les différends niveaux. Sasha comptait intérieurement mais perdit l'ordre quand elle entendit Kardia gémir encore plus fort, son sang coulait sur son menton jusqu'au sol. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à frapper fort sur une porte. Sasha haleta : la course était fatiguant !

La porte coulissait, laissant entrevoir un filet de lumière qui fit cligner les yeux à la fillette

« Dégel s'il te plait il y a urgence !

-Sisyphus, sache que j'étais au lit »

La voix était douce, calme et assez indifférente. Sasha ouvrit les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle resta subjuguée par l'être qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante.

Des cheveux d'un vert-eau battant ses épaules avec une frange qui encadrait son visage aux traits réguliers, son teint laiteux froid attirait l'attention sur ses yeux en amandes couleurs améthyste. Le corps gracieux drapé dans une robe de chambre couleur blanche immaculée, une jeune fille les dévisageait d'un air inquisiteur.

Une beauté adolescente certes, mais oh que esquisse !

Son regard améthyste se posa sur Kardia. Sasha crut voir un éclair d'émotion dans ces orbes froids. Elle s'effaça laissant le passage libre pour ses visiteurs.

« Venez. Fut sa réplique »

Elle les guida vers une pièce spacieuse aménagée en une infirmerie avec des lits arrangés cote à cote séparé par des rideaux ou des tables de nuit. L'équipement était très impressionnant pour la fillette : son père dépensait pour ses gardes plus qu'il n'a un jour dépensait pour elle.

La jeune fille respirait le calme et la sérénité froide, donnant l'impression d'être même indifférente et très professionnellement détaché de ses collègues. Mais Sasha vit bien à travers cette froide façade que ses yeux améthyste nageaient dans le désarroi. Elle était certes maitresse d'elle-même affichant un calme, refoulant ses émotions à la perfection. Mais ses yeux la trahissaient elle était prisonnière de son propre masque.

C'est ce que la petite fille aux orbes émeraude pensait en voyant la superbe adolescente s'activer pour soigner Kardia. Elle sentit une main douce sur son épaule, en levant les yeux elle vit que c'était Sisyphus qui lui faisait signe de sortir. Ce qu'elle le fit.

* * *

Une fois dehors elle prêta attention à son entourage. L'appartement comprenait trois portes principales : la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, une autre presque en face et un autre de coté droit. Elle devina que cette dernière devrait logiquement mener vers la chambre à coucher de la jeune fille. Les autres devraient être ceux de l'accès qui menaient vers l'appartement suivant.

L'espace était divisé en deux parties : une commune aménagé en une infirmerie avec une salle d'attente et l'autre devrait être la partie intime pour l'usage personnel de la jeune garde.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, Sisyphus se tenait les coudes sur les genoux et Sasha assise sagement les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle observait le garde maintenant qu'elle avait le temps. Dans la précipitation elle ne vit pas ses cernes, ni ses traits tirées comme s'il avait été privé de sommeil pendant des jours, ni la fatigue qui avait creusé ses joues, ni les nuages qui passaient dans ses yeux. Il avait des taches de sang sur les mains et sur ses vêtements. Il portait un habit noir de soldat. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Sasha mit une main sur son bras. Il se réveillât se rendant compte de la présence de la petite fille. Il lui souri

« Je suis content de vous voir mademoiselle

-moi aussi monsieur, répondit Sasha avec un sourire innocent. Je suis vraiment contente, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais vous voir

-nous n'avons jamais cessé de vous chercher, je ne vous laisserai jamais seule à nouveau

\- vous inquiétez pas monsieur, Kardia veillera sur moi et puis ce n'était as sa faute ! C'est moi qui se suis enfouie !

-Sage était dans tous ses états, vous ne devriez pas vous enfouir comme ca. Heureusement que vous aviez fait la connaissance de Kardia ca aurait pu être pire !

-je sais….je…je suis vraiment désolée monsieur ca ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets

-voila comment une fille sage doit être » elle souri. Hésitante pour un moment, elle osa enfin

« Monsieur ? Vous….vous allez bien ?

-oui mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire (surprenante la petite miss hein ?) c'est juste un petit manque de sommeil

-mais il faut dormir bien !maman m'a toujours dit que pour grandir il faut bien dormir !

-mais oui votre mère a raison (il rit amusé) c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le tant de bien dormir. On vous cherchait nuit et jour et Sage a remué ciel et terre pour retrouver votre trace. A ce propos, aviez-vous une idée de l'identité de vos ravisseurs ?

-je….. (Elle plissa les yeux dans un effort) je ne me souviens pas très bien, l'un était brun, l'autre avait les cheveux blancs….mais j'ai complètement oublié leurs noms !pourtant je m'en souvenais bien il y a un quart d'heure !Pourquoi j'ai oublié ?

-calmez vous mademoiselle, s'empressa de la rassurer Sisyphus, ce n'est pas grave nous les attraperons et les châtierons !

-NON ! Je ne veux plus les voir, je ne veux pas ! »

Elle s'était soudain mise à paniquer : et si elle se retrouvera encore avec eux ? S'ils venaient la nuit pour la kidnapper a nouveau ?s'ils s'introduisaient dans la maison en ce moment même pour que le brun la frappe a nouveau ?

« Vous n'êtes pas seule Sasha »

Ces simples mots avaient un effet calmant immédiat sur elle. Toutes les images horribles qui se sont germées dans son esprit s'évanouirent aussitôt.

Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Maison et non pas dans ce hangar abandonné. Elle était avec Sisyphus et Kardia et Sage, non pas avec ses horribles ravisseurs. Elle était en sécurité et bien au chaud.

Elle lui fit un sourire de gratitude. A lequel lui aussi lui en fit un.

« Et Kardia ?que s'était-il passé ?

-ah lui….c'est un petit garnement têtu qui a besoin de punition ne lui fera pas de mal je crois

-mais pourquoi ?

-cette tête de mule s'était élancé sans plan ni raison pour vous sauver, il m'avait désobéi et partit sans m'attendre

-vous ne l'avez pas rattrapé ?

-non car je sais que c'est inutile : il est accro a l'adrénaline et veut se battre seul. Je lui ai donné sa chance….et puis pour être sincère, il est dangereux Quand il combat il vaut mieux le laisser a sa folie meurtrière tout seul.

-mais je ne comprends pas : c'est vrai qu'il était blessé mais ca n'a pas sembler être le problème pour lui. Il avait la fièvre et toussait du sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est ma faute !

-non mademoiselle, ce n'est ni la votre ni la mienne ni celle de son ennemi. Kardia …a eu un malaise à cause de son cœur

-hein ?son cœur ?

-Kardia avait toujours eu une maladie cardiaque. Il est né avec un cœur assez faible et n'est vivant que par miracle. Il prend un traitement permanant mais il est têtu et idiot ! Il ne cherche que les sensations fortes, que l'adrénaline. Surtout dans les combats il se donne à fond et se fatigue vite. Physiquement il est robuste et très fort, un excellent combattant. C'est l'endurance qui lui fait défaut à cause de son cœur.

-alors…en me sauvant il a eu ce malaise…

-mademoiselle Sasha ne vous préoccupez pas de ca, l'interrompis Sisyphus avec douceur, ne vous tourmentez pas en disant que c'est votre faute et que c'est à cause de vous que Kardia est dans cet état. Ca a toujours été comme ca avec lui et ca ne changera pas jusqu'au jour ou il mourra. Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Sasha se mordit les lèvres, oui elle pensait sincèrement que l'état de son ami était sa faute. Et elle se faisait des soucis pour lui. Sisyphus le savait alors il détourna la conversation

« Et vous mademoiselle ? Vous avez des bleus partout à ce que je vois

-oh ca… ce n'est rien je me porte comme un charme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je suis très résistante ! »

Elle lui souri puis elle lui demanda d'un air innocent

« Ou sommes nous là monsieur ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle était tellement innocente cette fillette !

« Excusez moi mademoiselle, nous sommes au onzième appartement, celui du garde du Verseau sous la commande de mademoiselle Aquarius Dégel Koltso

-Ah ! C'est elle Dégel n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Même si elle vient d'avoir ses treize ans Dégel est très responsable et très mature. L'opposé de Kardia. Maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont amis ! Ne me demandez pas comment cela se fait c'est un miracle (elle rit) elle avait grandi en apprenant la médecine avec son père. Alors elle s'occupe de nous et nous soigne.

-mais il y a des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir si elle est aussi jeune !

-Dégel lit beaucoup et apprend en permanence. C'est une enfant prodige et elle suit des cours de médecine. Mais si elle se trouve impuissante alors elle nous le dit et nous consultons un professionnel. Elle est cependant meilleure que les professionnels.

-impressionnante cette Dégel ! s'exclama Sasha

-je suis très flattée d'entendre ce compliment de votre part mademoiselle Kusari, mais c'est l'heure pour moi de s'occuper de vous »

* * *

Sasha se retourna vite en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas entendu les pas de la jeune fille. Mais elle vit dans le beau visage du docteur qu'elle était bienveillante et non froide. Elle sauta de sa chaise et vint tenir la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux verdoyants. Sa main était froide.

La garde du verseau lui fit asseoir sur un lit dans l'infirmerie et commença à l'examiner. La fillette avait des égratignures et des traces de gifles sur sa joue, son corps portait beaucoup de bleus mais heureusement pas de cassures ou de blessures profondes ! La seule blessure sérieuse était une coupure sur le front de la petite : elle ne saignait plus et n'était pas alarmante. Cependant la jeune fille s'inquiétait de voir ses yeux émeraude ternes et tristes : cette expérience laissera ses séquelles sur la fillette.

Elle finit de désinfecter les petites blessures et s'appliquait a enrouler un bondage sur la tête de sa petite patiente. Elle n'avait pas bougé et s'était docilement exécutée comme son docteur lui avait dit. Mais elle jetait des regards en continue sur Kardia endormi dans un lit au fond de l'infirmerie. Il était pale certes mais il ne gémissait plus et n'avait plus cette air de douleur sur le visage. Non il était en paix et n'avait plus mal.

Dégel suivait le regard de la petite patiente.$ »ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est sain et sauf. Tout danger est écarté de sa vie

-vous…vous êtes sure ?

-je sais ce que je fais. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe de lui, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-ah ?fit Sasha curieuse, c'est si fréquent que ca ?

-hum…sur l'ensemble d'un mois, je dirais deux à trois crises, précisa Dégel songeuse

-Jamais plus ? S'enquit Sasha les yeux ronds

-il y a certes de petites crises lorsqu'il néglige son médicament ou lorsqu'il se laisse choir par l'adrénaline au point d'oublier qu'il est malade mais se sont de petites crises presque quotidienne, facile a gérer avec quelques médicament et du repos, et il se trouve comme un charme le lendemain. Non les grandes crises qui le fatiguent au point de le faire hurler de douleur et s'évanouir ne dépassent pas deux fois par mois, trois s'il est vraiment au plus haut mal.

-waouh !s'exclama Sasha impressionnée, vous savez beaucoup de choses mademoiselle Koltso

-Dégel, corrigea le docteur, appelez moi Dégel et tutoyiez moi demoiselle

-C'est vrai ? D'accord Dégel ! comment se fait-il que….tu…. connaisses beaucoup de choses en médecine ?

\- mon père adoptif était médecin. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Je ne fais qu'appliquer son enseignement

-mais tu es si jeune !

-on n'est jamais trop jeune pour apprendre quelque chose »

Sasha observait Dégel. Elle faisait plus que son âge, elle affichait 16 ans ou plus alors qu'elle en avait treize. Comme Kardia ! Mais la ou Kardia est insolence, Dégel est politesse. La ou Kardia est énergie, Dégel est calme. Et la ou Kardia est enthousiasme fiévreux, Dégel est efficacité froide.

Comment diable ils étaient devenus amis ?

Sans réfléchir, Sasha demanda

« Tu n'es pas grecque Dégel ? » l'intéressée leva ses yeux et croisa le regard de la fillette, la fixant avec ses orbes améthyste froids

« pourquoi pensez vous ainsi demoiselle ? demanda-t-elle continuant sa besogne

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, répondit Sasha hésitante, peut être ton air si-si

-si froid ? Compléta Dégel en souriant, tout le monde dit cela après m'avoir vu

-j'allais dire si différend

-c'est la différence qui crée la société mademoiselle. Sachez que je suis française mais j'étais élevée à la Sibérie en Russie

-Russie ?ça explique pourquoi tu aimes le froid !

-ah ?vous trouvez que l'appartement est froid ? Peut être préférez vous augmentez le chauffage ?

-non non ! s'exclama Sasha rougie par la bienveillance de son docteur, c'est bien comme ça »

Dégel laissa échapper un rire mélodieux devant la confusion de la petite. Elle sentait qu'avec cette petite maîtresse dans la maison, ça sera plus bruyant, plus animé mais aussi plus chaleureux que jamais. Oui, la demeure Kusari avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine et c'est la petite maîtresse qui s'en chargera.

Elle avait fini de nouer les pansements sur la tête de la petite. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. La fillette sauta de son lit et au lieu de prendre la main de Dégel, elle se précipita vers Kardia. La garde du verseau l'observait attentivement. La fillette regarda un moment le visage de son sauveur endormie, pale à cause de sa maladie. Elle était impuissante et ne pouvait pas le guérir mais elle pourrait le réconforter. Avec une délicatesse incroyable, elle dégagea le front du malade de quelques mèches bleu violacé et y déposa un baiser.

Le Verseau ne put s'empêcher de sourire chaleureusement face a se spectacle attendrissant. Elle tendit sa main vers la petite Sasha qui courrait déjà vers elle et lui prit la main froide. Mais Sasha se moquait bien de la température de la jeune fille.

Elle savait que tout comme Kardia, Dégel cachait sa réalité derrière une façade trompeuse.

Sous la couche de glace de son aura, Dégel avait un cœur d'or bien plus chaleureux que n'importe quel individu.

Oui, c'est peut être pour ça que le Scorpion ambulant bruyant et insolent était un ami très proche du Verseau calme posée et polie, songea Sasha avec un énorme sourire en sortant de l'infirmerie.

* * *

**alors qu'en pensez vous? surprise?deception?confusion?**

**pour Dégel j'ai pris le non Koltso, le non de son attaque la plus basique. vu que ma Degél es francaise mais a grandi en russie j'ai trouvé ce non la adapté puisque c'est en russe. la nationalité de Dégel dans lost canvas est francaise je l'ai gardé comme tel.**

**ah oui docteur, c'est excatement le role de Degel vis a vis de Kardia dans the lost canvas, j'ai devloppé un peu :p**

**pourquoi une fille? parce que sa finesse, ses expressions et meme sa démarche sont tres feminins. de tous les saints je trouve qu'il en a certain qui seront mieux en femme qu'en homme. ne me demandez pas c'est mon imagination elle est tres etrange! je vous ai prevenus qu'il y aura du gender bender dans cette histoire!**

**qui des autres saints trouvez vous mieux en femme? dites le moi**

**sur ce reviewer please? et a la prochaine! bisous!**


End file.
